


The Lullaby

by Apple_Fairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Fairy/pseuds/Apple_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the alliance.  A scene between a sleepy England and a worried Japan. During it Japan thinks about his ally, and realizes at some point, they've crossed the line of friendship into something more. A purely fluff story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FF.net. Something written for an asakiku event. It's a rather simple and purely fluffy story. I hope you can enjoy it.

The half-lidded eyes, the slightly stumbled walk, the stalled responses; it was all quiet clear his condition, what was wrong with him. With calm, concerned eyes, Japan watched his ally carefully, while diagnosing him in his head.

England was tired, so very, very tired, and was in need of a nap, very much so.

“I’m sorry for being so late.” He struggled to say, as he handed his coat to Japan. There were dark circles under his eyes, a way in which he blinked too much that showed he just wanted to sleep, but couldn’t. “The train was delayed for a bit, and I had some work to attend to before I had to leave and…” He trailed off, as if not sure how to end that sentence. Japan wanted to frown, but remained as stoic as ever.

“Are you alright, England-san?” He asked with a warm, concerned voice. England glanced to him as Japan put away his coat, and he waved his hand, as if waving away Japan’s concern.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired; I’ll be fine though, just fine. We have work to attend to anyway.”

England walked past Japan then, who cast him another concerned look as he watched his back. It had been a few years now that they had begun their alliance, and although this relationship should’ve been strictly business, Japan couldn’t help himself but show a bit of worry and compassion for Arthur, not just England. Through these times he grew to learn about as well as grow fond of him. The mannerisms, the morals, the habits, and quirks; all these he knew now. And through learning about him, he also grew to worry about him as well. The Arthur who got too drunk, who couldn’t cook, who had a short temper, all this he didn’t want to fix, but help. This, too, was another fault of his ally he wanted to help.

The Arthur who worked too hard, who pushed himself too far.

The British Empire didn’t get where it was simply by sitting around and having things handed to him upon a silver platter. No, he went out and conquered the seas himself. Even now, after hanging up his pirate coat and living a less adventurous life, there were still remnants of those days. Arthur wasn’t content unless he foresaw everything himself, making sure everything was in working order and things were okay. At least, this is what Kiku speculated of his companion, and he hasn’t been proven wrong yet.

Which is why he worried now, as he poured tea for his companion, his ally, his…his _friend_.

The thought struck Kiku all of a sudden, drawing his mind to different thoughts. Friends. Yes, somehow with the passing time, without even realizing it, England and Japan had settled into friendship, different from just being acquaintances. He wondered vaguely when this change had happened; perhaps on the hill that starry night? Or was it after that? Maybe after had had gotten in that skirmish with Russia? However his thoughts were stopped when he suddenly heard the heavy yawning from his newly christened friend, the gentleman’s pale hand covering his mouth. Kiku frowned visibly, not even holding back his concern at this point.

That was the thing with friends. It was okay to not hold back, not at all.

As England took a slow drink of his tea, Kiku voiced his worries.

“Arthur-san,” he spoke mildly, “are you _sure_ you’re not too tired?”

“Certain.”

“I wouldn’t mind if we postponed this meeting for a while. It’s only catching up, anyhow.”

“It’s fine, Kiku; I’m fine.”

Without even realizing it they had both slipped into the habit of addressing each other by their human names. Kiku realized this, somewhat happy at the thought. If Arthur did, he couldn’t tell at all, for the man was just so sleepy despite what he said.

“…You may borrow a room here, if you wish. If only for a few hours.” Kiku offered, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Strange. It was what any host would offer, even more so a friend. This is what friends did, was all, yes?

It was just the strength of his care that made him shy, the overwhelming fact of how he wanted to mother Arthur, was all. Kiku waved away these thoughts as Arthur, resting his head on his hand, glanced to him.

“….I was looking forward to seeing you, you know.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

Kiku’s heartbeat quickened once more. Yes, friends, this is what friends said to each other was all. There was just this strange feeling of hope he felt in the pit of his stomach that confused him, however.

“I was looking forward to seeing you.” Arthur explained sluggishly, “If I slept, well I can’t very well see you in my dreams, now can I?”

This honest Arthur, who wasn’t blushing or being stubborn, was such a difference to Kiku that he couldn’t help but feel his face flush. Was it because he was so deprived of sleep that he acted so straight-forward? Kiku looked to the side then, from where he sat at the low table, across from his friend.

Yes, friend. Right. _Friend_.

“I-I see. I’m sorry; I didn’t realize you felt that way.”

“Right then, let’s get to business shall we-“

“But I’m afraid I can’t abide by your wishes.”

Arthur blinked at him, confused. “What?”

It was then Kiku got up from where he sat, walked over to his partner, sat down next to him, and looked him straight in the eye. Arthur was surprised to see such a determined look on the usually polite and soft-spoken Kiku. He then patted his lap then, and raised his arms in an invitation.

“Please, rest your head here.”

Arthur blushed then, slightly more awake then before.

“Wh-What?!”

“If you will not take one of the beds here, then please, take me instead.”

Arthur blushed even more furiously, wondering if Kiku even realized what he said, and how it could be taken in a different way entirely.

“I-I…That is…”

“Arthur-san.”

Kiku smiled then, somewhat sheepishly in a way that made Arthur just want to hug him and never let go.

“This way you will surely see me in your dreams, yes?”

Was he _flirting_ with him?

Arthur gulped then, a million thoughts flying in his head, yet on all those thoughts weighed his lethargy. So then, after asking his friend if he was sure, that it was okay, it wouldn’t bother him, and he responded yes, please, it’s fine, he finally caved. And soon, in that Japanese style room, with the sliding door open to the veranda, Arthur Kirkland laid his head upon his friend’s lap, and closed his eyes.

It was warm, so very warm.

Time seemed to slow down then, the wind chimes softly playing outside, the air in the room light and well. Kiku looked down to his friend, resisting the urge to brush his hair out of his face out of fear of appearing rude.

This is what friends did right? It was perfectly normal, and fine, and they weren’t crossing any boundaries at all. Right? Kiku tried to assure himself this the whole time, telling himself he wasn’t doing anything wrong or improper or too much. He stayed in the comfort zone of ‘just friends’ and told himself he hadn’t moved at all, not an inch.

Though there were so many things that told him he had passed that line long ago.

He had found it surprising when Arthur admitted he wouldn’t see Kiku in his dreams for he seemed to visit Kiku’s almost every night. He was happy to hear he was looking forward to seeing him, for Kiku shared those same sentiments. And truthfully, even now, being so intimate, Kiku felt as if he was on top of the world.

But this is how friends were right? Right?

“…Kiku.”

Kiku woke up from these worrisome and meandering thoughts, and saw his friend (yes, _friend_ ) looking up at him, such an innocent expression.

“I…I can’t sleep.”

“I-I’m sorry, is this too uncomfortable for you-?”

“No, no, just.” Arthur closed his eyes then, not even embarrassed anymore, seemingly at peace. “Could you sing me a lullaby?”

Kiku raised his eyebrows in subtle shock. A lullaby. Why the request was so adorable, Kiku almost wanted to kiss his forehead then-

No, no, he didn’t mean to think that! I mean, friends don’t kiss each other no matter the circumstances, yes that was just a slip up on his part…

In any case.

A lullaby.

Kiku’s never sang lullabies. He’s heard them, yes, from China when he was younger, but never has he ever had to sing one.  He thought on this for a moment. But he did know some. Why not?

In this comfy atmosphere, with Arthur so close to him, it felt like a dream. Like anything was possible.

“…I apologize if my singing won’t be any good.”

“It’s fine.” Arthur told him off-handedly, “Just…just sing to me, luv.”

Whether he meant that as a simple British endearment or he meant something _else_ by that, Kiku wasn’t sure, and didn’t want to dwell on it too long anyway. He cleared his throat then, and sang.

He sang in old Japanese, something gentle and ancient. Slow and sweet, comforting, like a treasured memory. Outside, a wind chime was tossed about by the wind, the sound of carriages far off, but still heard. The wind howled quietly, and Kiku’s voice reminded Arthur of honey. Warm and soothing, spoon fed when one couldn’t sleep properly. Yes; his voice was the perfect remedy.

Slowly then, with sleepy movements, Arthur reached blindly to Kiku’s side. Soon enough, he found what he had been searching for, curling his fingers into his friend’s palm.

Kiku felt his heart jump, but soon squeezed his hand in return.

All at once, he realized this was not what friends did, and that was fine, just fine.

At the end of the song, he saw his beloved had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, and looked out to the veranda.

They could discuss it more in length, when he woke up.


End file.
